Poems: Byakuya to Hisana
by tOKYOsKApARADISEoRCHESTRA
Summary: Byakuya sucks at poetry, Hisana is his muse. And he wonders why she never loved him back. WARNING Crackfic ahead with seriously horrible poetry on Byakuya's part.
1. Part I : Byakuya

**Poems: Byakuya to Hisana - Part I**

**Warnings**: Spoilers for those who don't know who Hisana is. And really bad haiku/poetry on Byakuya's part. Like really,_ really_ bad.

* * *

_Fluttering Blossoms  
Oh, so shiny and lovely  
Flutter and Flutter_

He sighed and put down his brush pen, leaving the paper out to dry.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked up as the sliding door opened ever so slightly and his wife requested permission to enter.

-

"Byakuya-sama, I've brought you some tea."

"Ah, come in Hisana."

She entered.

"I've just finished another poem, would you like me to read it?"

"Eh-" her face turned an unsettling shade of purple. Oh, she was blushing. But, of course, she must be delighted to have me write and read her poems.

"And it's dedicated to you, of course," I cleared my throat and prepared to read it.

"Byakuya-sama, you're too kind," she replied, looking away a little and sighing.

_"Fluttering Blossoms  
Oh, so shiny and lovely  
Flutter and Flutter"_

She blinked a few times, then smiled that familiar, endearing smile of hers. The left corner of her mouth raise slightly higher than the right. Her left eye almost slightly squinting, moving? Somewhat unsure, but still as radiant as ever. I could write a poem on this! I've decided.

Picking up the brush-pen again, I began to compose.

_Your smile, ever so uneven  
Gladdens my heart  
Is your right eye  
More stable than the left?  
The warmth you bring me,  
Your soft glow,  
Completes my life_

As I finished, I realized that I wasn't technically, well, alive. But love transcends logic - the endlessly flowing ocean of emotion, inscribed in ink, could not be contained by the solid boxes of reason.

"Uh, I, well, um, I-" she stuttered. If it were anyone else, it would have seemed unrefined and unbearable, but oh, the way Hisana turned stuttering into a form of art. Just about every part of her was-

"Excuse me, I was, well, uh, too happy to form coherent phrases. Ah, how embarassing."

Delightful. I could write yet another poem of this; in fact, I could write millions. The possibilities are endless. I decided to write another one, I seemed to really be into it today.

I started to write once more.

_Plum blossoms-_

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Ah, yes, Hisana?"

"Well, I'll be leaving now," she bowed and headed for the door, leaving the tea.

She left.

The glow was gone.

I set down the pen and drank the tea. Then I decided to finish my paperwork.

* * *

A/N: Um yeah, Byakuya's poems suck, yes? This is just part one, there's a Hisana POV re-write and, I think, two other Byakuya poem-writing sessions.


	2. Part II : Hisana

**Poems: Hisana's Innermost Thoughts - Part II**

Hisana's POV version.

* * *

I knocked.

"Byakuya-sama, I've brought you some tea."

"Ah, come in Hisana," he replied.

I entered.

"I've just finished another poem, would you like me to read it"

Oh, not again...

Maybe I could sidetrack him with something. A conversation, maybe? One without rhymes.

"Eh-" I started, but he cut me off.

"And it's dedicated to you, of course."

"Byakuya-sama, you're too kind," I reluctantly gave in and sighed.

"Fluttering Blossoms  
Oh, so shiny and lovely"

I felt a little nauseous.

Flutter and flutter," he finished reciting with pride.

Heh, a five-year old could write that. Not that I was going to tell him, of course. At least his haikus were short. 'Heaven forbid him trying to write me another epic poem,' I prayed.

'Please,' I added for reassurance.

I saw him picking up the brush-pen again. Oh, no. No, no, _no_. Just_** no**_. Was he writing another poem? Why couldn't he just drink the tea?

"Your smile, ever so uneven  
Gladdens my heart  
Is your right eye  
More stable than the left?  
The warmth you bring me,  
Your soft glow,  
Completes my life"

He paused and stared at the paper for a while. Was he finally realizing the quality of his work?

He smiled.

Nevermind, then. A shame, really.

And how exactly was I supposed to respond to this? I stopped stuttering and tried to give an excuse for my lack of commentary.

"Excuse me, I was, well, uh, too happy to form coherent phrases. Ah, how embarassing."

Well, he seemed pleased. Too pleased, in fact. He was writing another one.

I had to interrupt. Or leave. I don't mind how many poems he wants to write - just as long as I don't have to sit here and listen to them all.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Ah, yes, Hisana?"

"Well, I'll be leaving now," I bowed and headed for the door, leaving the tray.

Mission accomplished.

He needs a new hobby...

Maybe I could suggest him to write things other than poetry?

* * *

A/N: Oh, and the "to" can either mean like, "From Byakuya To Hisana" or the japanese "to" meaning "and". Because, I guess, they both work.

I guess Hisana wouldn't find it funny after years and years of constant poetry. But the next chapter's their first meeting (yay).


	3. Part III: Meeting

**Poems: Meeting - Part III**

A/N: Young OOC Byakuya and I have no idea which part of Rukongai Hisana was from.

* * *

My first mission after being promoted to vice-captain merely two months after finishing the academy course early, and it's to eliminate a hollow out in West Rukongai? This had better be a freaking. Huge. Hollow.

Er, excuse my language.

Ahem. As I was rambling- no, calmly expressing my mild frustration, the carriage arrived at the appointed destination.

(No, I wasn't going to _flash-step_ all the way to this rural place. Not that I couldn't, of course, this would be simple as child's play for me. This was a matter of- of _elegance_.)

This mission had better be worth my time...

I highly doubted that. I had even brought my book of haikus and a ridiculous thing Urahara Taichou called a pencil. I couldn't very well write with a brush pen in a moving carriage, after all.

But, what was that? I felt my heart stop - er, nevermind that happened too long ago - as I laid my eyes upon the most beautiful maiden in existance.

She had been resting beneath a tree with the most wistful expression. It was, was _breathtaking_.

The hollow was scheduled to appear about now...near this area. No traces of spiritual energy was apparent, however. I might as well take this time to compose a poem, her peaceful glow was compelling me to compose!

_Your radiant glow,  
Like orange daylight shining_

Incompetent pencils. The tip broke off! Now what was I to write with? Ah, sharpener...ugh I had forgotten it. Hm...senbonzakura... A great idea!

_Down on me today._

I then realized that a haiku was no where near enough to contain the magnificence of her. Would I have to write a different type of poem? Limericks were horribly rhymed and short. Blank verse? Ah, a pity. Haiku was so elegant.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss."

I looked up to see a shinigami looking down at me. What was a shinigami doing here anyway? And a noble one at that.

"Ah! Can I help you?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Would you, I mean, if you could, be my muse?" he inquired in the calmest voice I'd ever heard.

...muse? Me? Muse? And who asks that kind of unnerving question so nonachantly? Was he an artist or something strange like that? What a weirdo.

"Yes," he continued, in that same tone, with no change of facial expression, "I'm somewhat of a, well, poet. Your very being inspires my soul."

Huh. What? Were all shinigami this strange?

"Ahem. An example: Just now, I had the pleasure of seeing you rest beneath this very tree. Within moments I had composed one of my best pieces this entire week. I shall read it to you."

I nodded dumbly, not following anything he was saying at all.

"Your radiant glow/ Like orange daylight shining / Down on me today."

I stiffled a laugh. What was that? A poem? You've got to be kidding me.

"It's a haiku. What do you think of it?" he asked, calmly again. This was seriously unbelievable.

How was I supposed to answer that? Sunlight isn't orange either. I'm not an expert on poems or anything, but this. This was just...hahahaha.

"Ah, that was, eh, wonderful! I'm honored." What exactly was one to say to someone sincerely believing that what they had composed was wonderful, when it was actually not? Well, I couldn't really go and burst his bubble. He actually looked quite pleased.

I sighed. Of all days, I had to meet this strange person. I was feeling quite faint and wanted some peace, something hardly found in the higher number districts of Rukongai. Yet, this strange noble-shinigami-poet has to show up out of nowhere, ask me to be his muse, and recite the dumbest haiku I've ever heard. At least it was funny. A little.

No, not really. Maybe he was joking after all?

"Ok, I'll be your muse," I raised an eyebrow, curious.

And to this day I still regret that line.

* * *

A/N: Two more chapters.


End file.
